mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. F
Dr. F is a mad scientist who graduated from Mad Scientist College with wacky inventions, and (sometimes dangerous) experiments. He's crazy, silly, and seemingly harmful, but make sure to be careful when you're around him! He'll often shout out silly phrases, such as "TODAY'S WEATHER CALLS FOR A 100% CHANCE FOR SCIENCE!!!" As crazy he can be, he's actually very smart and entertaining. Dr. F dresses in a white lab coat with a red bow tie (changes colors if you wear his outfit in MySims Party), and wears round glasses. He has brown eyes, wild white hair, and wears red rubber gloves and boots. He runs several laboratories in your town, on Rocket Reef, in the Industrial District (temporarily), in the town that hosts festivals, in Speedville, and the City. Roles in games Dr. F (MySims)|MySims||true Dr. F (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom (Wii) Dr. F (MySims Kingdom DS)|MySims Kingdom (DS) Dr. F (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Dr. F (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Dr. F (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing (Wii) Dr. F (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Dr. F (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Dr. F (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes (Console) Dr. F (MySims SkyHeroes DS)|MySims SkyHeroes (DS) Trivia *In MySims Agents, it is revealed that he hates squirrels. *In MySims Agents, before giving you the detector, he says "It's dangerous to go alone, take this." This is a reference to the first Legend of Zelda game, where Link is told this before given his first sword. *In MySims, Dr. F says his name is actually just F (and it doesn't stand for anything). However, if you complete the dispatch mission What's the F? for Alexa in MySims Agents, it is revealed that the F actually does stand for robots. *At Star Level 4, Dr. F says he wants to combine a cow and a plant. This is likely a reference to the cowplant in The Sims 2: University. *At Star Level 5, he makes a reference to Newton's first law of motion. *Dr. F's second dispatch mission in MySims Agents is entitled F, Robot is a reference to the movie I, Robot. *In MySims, Dr. F's skin is tanner than any of the other games. *Both Stephen Albright and Dr. F, say they invented the toaster oven. *In MySims Party, Dr. F says: "My glasses are made of a transparent synthetic polymer. I believe it's called plastic." Therefore, it is debatable that his glasses are fake. *Dr. F has swirls in his glasses in all the DS games and his agent icon, but none of the Wii games portray him with swirly glasses. *Dr. F could be a reference to a character on the television show, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Dr. Clayton Forrester, who has the same hair, and the same round glasses. Although Dr. Forrester wears mostly lime green, there are many similarities in their failed attempts at science, and blowing up their experiments. *In MySims SkyHeroes, Dr. F wears Nightvision goggles rather than his glasses. *In The Sims 3: Seasons, there is a lifetime reward, called Dr. F's Climatron Control Unit. *In MySims Agents, it's revealed that Dr. F likes to torture T.O.B.O.R, since he asked, "I wonder what nightmares robots have." *Dr. F appears in SimCity Creator as the Public Safety Advisor for the city. *Dr. F is mentioned as "Mr F" in a chance card for the Intelligence career in The Sims 2: Freetime. *In MySims Agents, the password to his lab is 01000110, which is binary for F. *In The Sims 4, Dr. F appears as one of the MySims trophies that can be collected by players. He is an uncommon trophy and described as: Dr. F is the indomitable mad scientist with PhDs is robotology AND robotonomy. There are many, many conflicting reports as to what the "F" actually stands for. He invented TOBOR. *In the French version of MySims Kingdom on Wii, Dr. F is named "Dr. Marto" ("Marteau" stands for "Hammer" in French) for an unknown reason. *Music from Robo-Assualt can be heard in The Sims 4: City Living, on the video game console. Foreign names *'Dutch:' Dr. F *'English:' Dr. F *'French:' Dr. F (Dr. Marto in MySims Kingdom on Wii) *'Japanese:' ドクターF *'Spanish:' Dr. F Gallery Dr._F_TS2_Easter_Egg.png|Intelligence Career Chance Card in The Sims 2: Freetime. Fman.jpg|Dr. F's concept art drawn by MySims concept artist, Ben Seto. Sims_4_-_Dr._F.png|Dr. F's trophy in The Sims 4. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Kingdom (DS) Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Racing (DS) Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes (DS) Characters Category:Geeky Category:Tech Category:Racer Category:SimCity Creator Characters